Wanna Be a Rock Star?
by Will R. Webb
Summary: Jay and silent bob have a band with the Clerks Randal And Donte. They then get signed on Trent Reznor's Nothing label. Also introduces Janis Jay's sister. Please Read and Reveiw.


Wanna Be a rock star?  
  
  
Jay and Silent Bob were just standing outside the Qiuck And Stop. "Yo Silent Bob if we don't   
find something to do i'll fuckin' go crazy." Then Silent Bob gets an amp out and gives Jay a   
guitar."Ok now get your Bass out man." As jay says that Silent Bob puts on his bass and they   
start to play Black sabath's Iron Man (with only the guitar and bass parts).  
  
While all this is happening Donte and Randal were talking. "So Donte what do you think is vital  
in a good Heavy Metal band." As randal says this Donte Says: "Shouldn't you be at the Rst video."  
"Yeah but just answer the qeustion." "I really don't listen to Metal I listen to blues." "So  
do you play something?" "Yeah the drums but in a blues way."   
  
As Donte says this a man comes up to Donte and says: "Can I buy some gum." "What kind?"   
"Cewlies." "Get the hell out!" As Donte says this the man then runs out.   
Then Randal says: "Any way i'm starting a band." As Donte, Randal stop talking they here Jay  
and Silent Bob playing and go to them outside.   
  
Donte and Randal go up to Jay and Silent Bob (By this time they are playin the guitar and bass   
parts in Cheap Trick's song Reach Out). "Wow would you like to enter the band me and Donte are   
in?" As Randal syas this: "Yeah but whats your playing." "I sing and Donte plays the drums." As  
Randal says this Donte says: "Hey Randal i didn't say i was going to be in your band and i   
fuckin' suck at playing the drums!" "I'm in." As Jay says this Silent Bob Nods his head. "Cool  
don't let us down Donte." "Ok Randal."  
  
  
(weeks later)  
  
  
The guy's band are playing at a local club Randal is singing. "I fucked that bitch but she bit me  
so damn and fuck herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" After the performence a man in black   
talks to the band. "My name is Trent Reznor i am impressed by your playing." Then Randal gets up and   
jumps around but then Trent says: "But i think you need a Key Boardist." Then Jay says: "My  
sister Janis plays the key board." "Well whats your bands name?" As trent asks this Jay says: "Its  
Ass Kicking Geminis."  
  
  
(a week later at Nothing Records' recording Studio)  
  
  
The band works on the song Dildo Express. "Randal this thing about calling the woman your Fucking a   
bitch." Says Jays sister Janis then Randal says: "Ok bitch." Then they start making out as Jay   
Says: "Holy Shit!" And then Randal asks: "hey do you have a dick?" Then Janis says: "You know i  
do." Then Sickingly jay says again: "Holy Shit!"  
  
  
(Next Week)  
  
  
Then Donte goes to find Randal and Janis so they can finaly record a song. He then finds them huddled  
together wich looks like there Sid and Nancy. Then Donte Says: "Randal we ALL have to go record a  
song." Then Randal says in a british accent: "Well i am sorry to say but Donte but give me and Nancy   
i mean Janis a week for are creative juices flow."Then Donte says: "But we have all the music written   
down all we have todo is record the Music!" Then normaly Randal says: "seariously Donte just give us a   
week." Then Donte Says: "Ok but only a week."  
  
  
(Next week at the Studio)  
  
  
Its been 5 hours after Randal and Nancy i mean Janis are suppose to apear And Trent says: "You guys have   
been Bull Shiting for the last week your all fired." Then Randal comes in and Donte Says: "Why did  
you not come any sooner!?" Then Randal says: "Me and Janis broke up me for Twiggy Remereiz of The Marilyn   
Manson band and she left the band." Then Randal starts Crying but then Finaly Silent Bob says: "Man Jay  
Your Sister is a slut." Then Jay says "What ever tubby bitch lets just get some bud and smoke some weed."  
  
  
(Next Week at The Quick and Stop)  
  
  
Donte is fixing the magazine rack While Randal says: "Yo Donte that was cool except Janis dumping me." Then  
Donte says: "Why arn't you at the Rst Video?"  
  
  
The end  
  
Note: All charaters are either real or created by Kevin Smith Except Janis.  
  
So now please reveiw.   
  
  



End file.
